Family Tradition
by sasha1600
Summary: This time, it’s the ‘little brother’ playing the pranks.... Warning: spanking of adult. Don’t like? Don’t read!
1. Chapter 1

**Family Tradition**

**Summary**: This time it's the 'little brother' playing the pranks.... **Warning**: spanking of adult. Don't like? Don't read!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them, I just play with them

* * *

A/N: This is part of my discipline series and builds on a larger plot arc. The basic story should make sense on its own, but the significance of some of the details will only be understood in the context of my other stories.

* * *

**Warning: this story contains the spanking of an adult. If you have a problem with that, click on that 'back' button now. You've been warned.**

* * *

_MOOOOO-CLUCK_

Tony blinked, certain that his computer could not have just done what he thought it did.

Yes, there was indeed an 'A' on the screen, the cursor blinking patiently beside it. The caffeine from the half-finished latte, now neglected at the side of his desk, must not have kicked in yet. He took a gulp of the rapidly cooling liquid, and tried again.

_r-r-e-s-t-space-R-e-p-o-r-t-enter_, he typed.

_CLUCK-CLUCK-CLUCK-CLUCK-CLUCK-OINK-MOOOOO-CLUCK-CLUCK-CLUCK-CLUCK-CLUCK-CLUCK-COCK-A-DOODLE-DOOOOOOOO!_

'DiNozzo!'

Tony looked up to see Gibbs glaring at him across the bull-pen. Well, at least he knew he wasn't hallucinating. His computer really _was _clucking. And mooing. And... he was probably in more trouble than if it was all in his head.

'Boss! I... it... it... I have no idea... I swear!'

He thumped the side of the monitor the way he had so often seen Gibbs try to 'fix' an uncooperative computer, then hit one of the number keys.

_BAAAAAAAAAAA_

'Boss!?'

He must have looked confused... or panic-stricken... enough to convince Gibbs that he was not responsible for the barnyard currently inhabiting his keyboard. The older man stood up quickly, but moved straight across the bullpen instead of diagonally towards Tony's desk.

_Whack!_

Tim reflexively rubbed the back of his head, looking up with the same 'innocent' expression he'd been carefully holding for the last few minutes. Tony looked on in smug satisfaction.

'Fix it.'

Tim looked, for a moment, like he was about to protest, to insist that he was not responsible for the noises Tony's computer was emitting. But he quickly thought better of it, and scrambled to his feet.

As he grudgingly relinquished his chair to allow McGee access to the computer, Tony looked over at Gibbs, who was smiling and shaking his head. Feeling a bit put out that Gibbs considered his victimisation a source of amusement, Tony opened his mouth to protest but stopped himself when Gibbs met his eyes.

'The thing about teasing younger brothers, Tony, is that they eventually grow up and start fighting back.'

Tony sputtered, looking back and forth between Gibbs, who was actually _chuckling_, and Tim, who had looked up hesitantly and was now grinning shyly at their boss. The bizarre family dynamic the team enjoyed had just taken on a whole new dimension.


	2. Chapter 2

_One week later..._

'AGENT DINOZZO!!'

Tony spun around in his chair to face the Director, who was peering over the low wall behind his desk. Even McGee looked up from his desk; the Director sounding _that_ pissed got his attention, even if she wasn't shouting at _him_.

'Do you really think that _that_ is an appropriate screen-saver to be displaying in a federal office-building?'

Tony had been busy trying to put a series of crime-scene photographs in the correct order, and hadn't noticed that his screen-saver had come on. It had taken him a while to figure out how to set it to scroll through a series of photos, instead of any of the pre-loaded 'official' ones, and he was rather proud of his achievement... as most of the office knew by now. He looked completely stunned to find himself being yelled at over it.

'Well, the star field makes me dizzy, and the giant moving 'Department of the Navy' seal is kinda boring... ok, maybe I should have pictures of aircraft carriers or something, but I didn't think that classic cars would be a problem.'

'I'm not seeing a lot of _cars_, Agent DiNozzo.'

Something in her tone made him crane his neck to try to see what had caught her attention. He couldn't quite see the screen from this angle, though, so he had to spin his chair around, turning his back on the angry woman. His eyes widened in shock.

Instead of the collection of old convertibles that he expected, he saw a series of scantily-clad women in provocative poses. It was as if someone had scanned several years of pin-up-girl calendars into his computer and set the screen-saver to display the file. Recognising one of the images, he realised that was exactly what had happened.

Dragging his eyes away from the screen, it suddenly occurred to him to nudge the mouse. It obviously wasn't soon enough, though, and a hard slap to the back of his head told him that Gibbs had come over to see why his senior agent was getting a strip torn off of him in the middle of the squad room.

'I didn't do that!'

The protest sounded lame, even to his own ears.

'Tony, of all the idiotic stunts, this just takes the cake... even for you. What were you thinking?'

'Seriously, Boss! Director! I have no idea what that's doing on my computer!'

'Do you really expect me to believe that _that_ just appeared, without your knowledge? And that you somehow managed not to _notice_ it, until I brought it to your attention?'

'I know how it _looks_, Director... but I honestly have never seen that before!'

Tony looked frantically at Gibbs, hoping to find some support there. Instead, Gibbs leaned over and pulled open one of the drawers of Tony's desk. Several issues of assorted magazines were clearly visible.

'But... that's in a drawer! I meant I've never seen the _screen-saver_ before! I'd never put those pictures up somewhere visible. You know me better than that, Boss. Right? B...boss?'

'My office. NOW!'

Tony looked miserably at Gibbs, who was still glaring at him.

'Uh... Director? Tony didn't know anything about it.'

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at McGee.

Gibbs's eyes narrowed in understanding. It took the Director a moment longer, but, taking in Tony's outrage and Gibbs's barely contained anger, she turned to look coldly at the sheepish younger man.

'Agent McGee? Why don't we take this conversation upstairs?'

Tim swallowed hard and followed the Director towards her office. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Gibbs was behind him. He wasn't sure if he should feel comforted, or worried, by his boss's presence.


	3. Chapter 3

'What the hell were you thinking, McGee?!'

Gibbs started shouting before the door had even swung fully shut.

'I'm sorry, Boss! It's just... Tony's always playing pranks and things, and I wanted to... I don't know... it was supposed to be funny...'

'You thought that setting your partner up to be reprimanded, and quite possibly suspended, leaving a permanent mark on his career, would be _funny_? Rule 1, McGee – don't screw over your partner!'

'No! Boss... it's just a screen-saver! I thought you'd yell at him, maybe head-slap him... that's it! Honest! I just wanted to watch him try to explain. It wasn't supposed to be any big deal.'

'Not a big deal? "Creating an uncomfortable working environment." Does that sound familiar, McGee? Have you been paying _any_ attention during those seminars they keep making us go to? I thought they were a waste of time, but apparently grown adults _do_ need frequent reminders about the Agency's sexual harassment policy.'

'Sexual har... Gibbs, I wasn't thinking about...'

'Obviously. You weren't thinking.'

'Now that Agent Gibbs has pointed out _why_ your misuse of this Agency's technology was so egregious,' Jenny interrupted, 'perhaps you'd like to give me a reason not to suspend _you_, instead of Agent DiNozzo?'

Tim had almost forgotten that the Director was even in the room, he'd been so focused on trying to explain his uncharacteristic behaviour to his boss. Now, he turned to face her, feeling embarrassed and nervous. He felt like an errant school-boy sent to the principal's office... or, rather, like how he imaged that would feel, since he'd never had the experience.

'Director, I'm so, so sorry! It won't happen again, I promise. I'll never do anything like this, ever.'

'Yes, well, in light of your behaviour this afternoon, I'm going to need more than your word, Agent McGee.'

Tim just looked at her miserably, unable to reply.

'What about mine, Director?'

Tim shifted his eyes cautiously to Gibbs, surprised and profoundly grateful that the man who had been chewing him out so thoroughly only moments before now appeared to be taking his side.

'Is _my_ word enough for you to skip the formal reprimand, and let me deal with it?'

McGee's stomach flipped as he realised exactly _how_ Gibbs would deal with him. For a moment, he considered telling the Director that he'd rather take the suspension. Her reply, however, left him speechless.

'He'd better be sitting damned uncomfortably tomorrow, Jethro.'

McGee simply stared at her, stunned by the unmistakable indication that the Director knew about Gibbs's rather unorthodox approach to workplace discipline. He'd always assumed that it was his boss's way of keeping things under the official radar. The idea that 'off the record' didn't mean 'secret' made him rather uncomfortable. It was one thing to accept Gibbs's punishments; it was quite another knowing that anyone else _knew_ about it.

'He will be.'

His two bosses exchanged a look, clearly communicating something in the moment of silence. And, suddenly, McGee realised _how_ the Director knew about Gibbs's methods. She had once been his partner... his _junior_ partner. McGee felt his eyes widen and his cheeks flush, and he wrenched his mind away from the train of thought.

'If there's nothing else, Director?'

The question was a formality; Gibbs was already half-way to the door. McGee looked frantically at the Director, receiving a silent nod allowing him to follow sheepishly after his mentor. Jenny accompanied them to the outer door of the reception area, and kept her eyes on them as they moved towards the stairs.

Just as they started their descent, she called after them, her voice broadcasting Tim's fate much more widely than he'd prefer.

'I mean it, Jethro. Take care of it. Or I _will_.'

X X X

Tim got out of the car somewhat reluctantly.

Working until the end of the day, knowing he was going to be spanked, had been unpleasant. He wasn't sure if he should be grateful that Gibbs hadn't simply taken him off to an empty interrogation room and expected him to return to work afterwards, as he had sometimes done with Tony, or angry about having to spend so long thinking about what was coming.

And being ordered into Gibbs's car, and driven to Gibbs's house, was something he hadn't expected. Gibbs had only spanked him a couple of times, but it had always been at the office. He didn't think it was a good sign that his boss thought they needed greater privacy.

But he also couldn't imagine anything worse than being whipped on his bare ass with an old-fashioned leather strap. His one encounter with the terrifying implement had been shockingly painful. The first stroke had been enough to drive any embarrassment about having to drop his pants from his mind. And he'd arrived at the office the next morning, clutching a pillow, and decided he just _couldn't_ face sitting down. He'd pushed his chair out of the way and flung the pillow to the floor. Gibbs hadn't commented when he'd arrived to find one of his agents kneeling at his desk.

Tim followed Gibbs into the house, and wasn't entirely surprised when the older man headed towards his basement. Trailing nervously behind, he tried to keep himself from hyperventilating. Or worse.

When he reached the foot of the stairs, he was surprised to see Gibbs down on one knee, rummaging in a cabinet underneath one of the work benches. A moment later, he seemed to find what he was looking for, standing up and brushing some sawdust from his trouser leg before opening the box in his hands and setting it on the worktop. He unfolded some paper from around an object inside, then turned towards Tim.

His breath caught in his throat at the sight of the item in Gibbs's hand.

'I didn't think I'd need one of these with you, Tim. But, since you seem to be experimenting with mischief, apparently I do.'

'Uh, Boss? That's... uh...'

'I made this when I was a boy, and it definitely got more use than I would have liked. My father kept it, gave it to me after Kelly was born. I never had to use it with her, but I think it's time to bring it out of retirement.'

Tim took a step backwards.

'Uh, actually, Boss... you told me you'd only spank me if I put someone in danger. And, well, I didn't... so...'

'That was before you decided to start imitating DiNozzo, Tim. I didn't think I had to _tell_ you that I would respond to _deliberate misconduct_!'

'Uh...'

'Besides, you put your _career_ at risk. And Tony's. You don't think that counts?'

'Uh...'

'And you heard Jenny. If you don't want to take what I'm offering you tonight, you're going to have to take what she gives you in the morning.'

Tim paled at the thought of being spanked by the Director. He couldn't manage a coherent reply, but he took a hesitant step closer to Gibbs, his eyes still riveted on his hands.

'That's it. Over here.'

Gibbs's voice was quiet, almost encouraging. He motioned Tim over to the work bench, and told him to brace himself against it. McGee slowly turned to get into position and scrunched his eyes shut.

But he could still see Gibbs's chosen implement in his mind.

The paddle was simple, smooth, and highly-polished. And, knowing that Gibbs had _made_ it, and that it had been used _on_ him, gave it an almost mystical aura.

He'd felt the same awe about the strap, briefly, before he found himself too terrified to think about anything except the unavoidable fact that the heavy black leather was about to be applied to his naked flesh. Being spanked by Gibbs, with something that his boss had experienced himself, knowing that the man inflicting pain on him knew exactly what he was feeling, was somehow even a stronger connection than the already profound bond he felt with him, accepting his discipline.

And the paddle was even more personal; it was something Gibbs had created with his own hands, and it was clearly something that his father had used to punish him. Tim felt like he was about to be initiated into a family tradition... one in which he was fairly certain he did not want to participate!

He felt Gibbs's hand on his back and, a second later, a flare of pain in his backside. It wasn't as sharp as the sting of Gibbs's belt, and it didn't hurt nearly as much as the strap had, but it definitely _hurt_. He gritted his teeth and tried to prepare himself for the next stroke. The sound of hard wood against his ass was louder than leather, he realised, the noise making him wince almost as much as the pain.

Despite Gibbs's restraining hand, he concentrated hard on trying to keep still, on not flinching away from the paddle, not shuffling his feet in a desperate effort to lessen its impact on his aching butt. Inexplicably, he couldn't bear the thought of Gibbs having to hold him in place for this. It was bad enough he'd tried to argue his way out of the spanking. He would _not_ physically resist as well. He barely noticed the tears streaming down his face and the hitching sobs escaping with every ragged breath. The pain grew relentlessly, and Tim was crying out freely by the time it stopped.

Tim heard the paddle being put down on the work bench and felt the warmth of Gibbs's hand leaving his back. For a long moment he didn't move, gasping for air, willing the burning in his ass to lessen. Then, blinking hard, he pushed himself upright. He turned to look at his boss and, suddenly and without thinking, hurled himself at the surprised older man.


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs reacted instinctively when Tim suddenly launched himself into his arms. One hand came to rest on the younger man's shoulders, holding him tightly, while the other patted him gently on the back.

He'd held the distraught younger man after his first experience with the strap because he knew Tim _needed_ the comfort. Tim had looked so much like a hurt little boy, it had been pure, fatherly instinct to pull him into his arms. Hell, he'd almost hugged him _before_ he'd whipped him, he'd been so plainly terrified by his first sight of the implement. But he hadn't been planning on making a hug a part of _every_ spanking.

Now, he smiled gently, marvelling at the difference between his two 'sons'.

He'd been spanking Tony for years, and had only recently drawn him into a fatherly embrace after a particularly emotional punishment. Even then, Tony had resisted the affectionate gesture, trying to push him away, and Gibbs hadn't again felt that more than a squeeze of a shoulder or pat on the back was needed with his senior agent.

With Tim, he'd only spanked him a couple of times before he'd felt compelled to wrap him in his arms afterwards. It was partly because he hadn't taken that step with Tim until fairly recently. With Tony, he'd disciplined him the way he'd always dealt with his subordinates' misconduct before he came to see the younger man as a surrogate son; with Tim, the affection was there first, and the discipline more paternal from the beginning. But, more than that, it was because Tim was such a different person than Tony, and so much more comfortable showing emotion. Unlike Tony, Tim had welcomed the comfort and reassurance he had offered.

And, it seemed, Tim was taking the initiative about getting some more of that comfort.

Gibbs murmured reassuringly in his ear, reminding him that he was safe, holding him until his tears subsided and his breathing returned to normal. Then he gently extracted himself from Tim's embrace and held him at arm's length for a long moment, both hands still firmly on the younger man's shoulders.

'Try to keep the sibling rivalry confined to things that don't require an official response, ok, Tim? Pranks are only funny when they're _harmless_.'

Tim nodded vigorously, smiling ruefully.

Gibbs released him, and tousled his hair gently.

'Good. Because that paddle is going to be kept in my desk from now on, and I think we'll both be happier if you don't give me any reason to take it out of the drawer.'

Tim nodded again, his eyes darting nervously to the top of the work bench, seeking out the object in question. Gibbs recognised the glimmer of an unasked question in the eyes still glistening with tears.

'What?'

'Oh, uh... it's nothing... really... just...'

Gibbs waited patiently.

'You said you _made_ it, _yourself_? But... why... I mean... but when you were...'

Gibbs chuckled, understanding McGee's train of thought if not the actual question. He motioned him towards the stairs and snatched his car keys from where he'd dropped them.

'Come on, Tim. I'll tell you the story while I drive you home.'


End file.
